


Park Jaehyung, Kang Younghyun's Prince

by heartandseoul (tokyolights), starboybri (starboychoi)



Series: Jae's Really Bad at Feelings (heartandseoul's rich au) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing oof sorry, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboychoi/pseuds/starboybri
Summary: Jae isn't quite keen on surprises, but they’re not exactly surprising him, per se.At least, Wonpil tells himself that as he and Younghyun drive to his little studio. He looks at the walls of buildings in the surrounding area, flaking paint falling off as they take drive to where they knew Jae would be. Wonpil turns up his nose at the disarray of the area as a whole. It really hasn't changed since the last time they'd been here.





	Park Jaehyung, Kang Younghyun's Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renehasalotoffeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renehasalotoffeelings/gifts).



Jae isn't quite keen on surprises, but they’re not exactly surprising him, per se.

At least, Wonpil tells himself that as he and Younghyun drive to his little studio. He looks at the walls of buildings in the surrounding area, flaking paint falling off as they take drive to where they knew Jae would be. Wonpil turns up his nose at the disarray of the area as a whole. It really hasn't changed since the last time they'd been here.

It’s not a surprise that they were in Busan, Younghyun calls him when they land back in Korea a few hours earlier, but the surprise really lies in the fact that they’re visiting his practice space tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon like they texted him. Wonpil and Younghyun had both come from business related trips from Japan: Wonpil expanding his musical reach to the Japanese populous while Younghyun worked and signed some Japanese DJs to be under the label.

They both were busy and now they were both home: but they both were gonna surprise Jae. This surprise should be well received in the end. 

They arrive and, as Wonpil especially attempts to remain unseen, Younghyun shoots Wonpil a smile. Being away from Jae for so long was so difficult for Younghyun, even with Wonpil by his side, and he knows Wonpil feels the same. So much so that Wonpil dreams of going back to see Jae, especially after month long trips that ended up prolonging themselves for unknown reasons. 

Despite the hour Dowoon, a part time hire and drummer on the side, appears at the door to let them in. “Brian, Wonpil! You guys are back, Jae’s gonna be happy,” Dowoon whispers, and tries to ignore the was they cautiously upped the stairs. “He’s with the guitars. Third door to the left.”   
  
They quietly turn the small corridor, Younghyun squeezing Wonpil’s hand. The door is open. He and Wonpil pause on the threshold. Jae’s asleep, but he’s not alone. The makeshift bed he’s made with mattress pads and a sleeping bag is, quite literally, filled with instruments. Most notably Goldie, Younghyun’s bass, and Wonpil’s M1 Synth beside it. And where is Park Jaehyung, you might be asking?

Well, he’s curled up in a ball with a blanket on the floor right beside them. 

“He just passed out,” Dowoon says, “So I stayed and closed up, to keep an eye on him.” Jae shuffles at the noise, eyes cracking open slightly. 

“Dowoon? You're still here?” Jae asks, “Your shift ended five hours ago.”

“Didn't want to leave you Jae-hyung,” Dowoon replies, “It's only eleven pm. I didn't mind.”

“Who else is here?”

“Younghyun and Wonpil hyungs.”

“Mm. How are you my loves? Can you take me home? I would drive,” Younghyun smiles at Jae, “But I’m exhausted.”   
  
Younghyun scoops Jae into his arms, placing a light kiss on his lips and Wonpil echoed the latter. “Anything my prince. Let's go home.”

  
Jae chooses to ignore the dopey smile whenever Younghyun and Wonpil bring it up.    
  



End file.
